Harry and the HalfBlood (Discontinued, up for adoption)
by HobbyHomey
Summary: What happens when an unconscious boy randomly appears in Hogwarts to be found by Dobby and Harry Potter? And when he becomes a student? How will the school react, especially Draco? Chapters will get longer and pairings are not decided :] Most likely Draco/Percy but maybe Percy/Harry. Nico comes on later chapters. Rated T cause I'm paranoid Read if ya want, but I ain't continuing.
1. Chapter 1: Dobby?

**Chapter 1**

 **Harry POV**

It was fifth year and Harry's spider senses were tingling. No, he wasn't Spider Man, but he felt a chill, nothing less. Harry was leaving Grimmauld Place after the event with the dementors. Dudley had bawled his eyes out. It would've been funny if he hadn't known why Dudley had cried, but what did Dudley see? What did he see that was so troubling, he fainted? That was on Harry's mind, although not really relating to anything of importance, it made him uncomfortable. He looked down at the shaggy black dog moving energetically at his feet, smiling, he pet Sirius, forgetting his troubling thoughts.

Once Harry had made it to Hogwarts, giving Hagrid a jolly wave and fake smiling at the departing now two prefects. He had immediately zoned out. 'The sorting was quite boring when you're the one watching' He thought, looking at the fidgeting 11 year olds in line. He clapped like anyone else when he finally made it to the Gryffindor dorms, sighing in content at the sight of the cozy red and gold common room. Skipping past the awed first years pointing at him, he made it to his bed. After being with the Dursleys, a clean bed with sheets was luxury to him, especially in a large room. He checked if Hogwarts got his luggage, which wasn't much, and fell into a fitful sleep.

OOO

A crack struck through the silent dorms, startling Harry awake. He snitched his glasses and wand, holding it out threateningly.

"W-Who's there?"

A small pale pink head appeared at the bottom of his bed, with big doe eyes staring back at him.

"Dobby?" Dobby made a squeak and shuffled onto the bed.

"Why aren't you in the kitchens? How'd nobody hear" He asked as he gestured to the other silent beds.

"Dobby is casting the charm, sir!"

"Why are you here then, Dobby?" Dobby wrung his ears, a sign of nervousness usually shown by the elf.

"Harry, sir, Dobby is needing your help!" Dobby began pulling at Harry's pajamas to pull him away. Yanking the sleeve back, he accidentally let Dobby soar onto his covers.

"O-Oh! Sorry Dobby, just don't do that again.." "Harry Potter, sir, I is finding something you needing to see!"

"What Dobby?"

"A body sir! A body Dobby is not able recognize!" Harry shot out of the bed,putting on some robes, swiftly.

"What did the body look like?"

"He is looking like you, but not!"

"So he looked like me?

"Yes-Yes, very sir, like you sir."

OOO

"Dobby was going to Dumbledore for the asking of a raise, sir! Exciting, sir, but I is finding body with hurt!"

Harry nodded, heading down the empty halls. The unlit torches stood on the walls without meaning, casting an eerie feeling.

"Is this it?" Harry leaned down to she a weak body on the was a bloke with dark hair, like his but darker. Harry knelt down, trembling. The body had reminded him of Cedric for a moment. He carefully opened an eyelid, revealing dull green eyes, probably dull from his state. He had scratches all over, bruises littered on his tanned skin, his breath attempted to carry the boy, struggling. 'This bloke is heavy, or am I just weak?' He looked at the boy's toned biceps. Mentally, he slapped himself. He could've asked Dobby to use his magic to carry the dude when a hoarse voice purred down the corridor.

"Find them, my pretty,"

Filch! Apparently, they were on the seventh floor because he was sure there wasn't a door next to him before. He jumped in, locking the door with bated breath.

The room was no bigger than he needed. His eyes widened at the sight of the boy. He was handsome, no doubt. Harry had only got in terms with his sexuality in Grimmuaulds Place. Harry began to trace his fingers down the bloke's tanned arm when a groan from the boy brought him back to his senses, pulling away. The boy's eyelids opened blearily, showcasing his stunningly sea green eyes. 'What a nice colour' Harry thought when the door creaked open, revealing a blushing Dobby at the frame.

"Is Filch gone?" Dobby nodded.

"Yes sir"

"And Mrs. Norris?" Harry asked uncertainly. Dobby nodded again.

"Yes" Harry smiled at the house elf, leaving the previous abandonment behind.

"Let's go." Dobby clicked his skinny fingers, activating his house elf magic. The bloke was lifted up into the air, travelling to the infirmary.

OOO

Mrs Pomfrey was fretting when she had seen the state the bloke was in. Conguring up chairs for Harry and Dobby, she began her questioning.

"Where'd you find him?"

"How?"

"What signs did he show?"

Suddenly, a grunt came from behind the curtain containing the boy.  
Harry rushed over to see the boy's face contort in confusion.

"Where am I?"  
The boy had looked better awake. He had a nice tan with defined cheekbones and full lips. His eyes were a mix of green and blue with a dash of gray. His complexion practically screamed Greek. His hair was unruly like Harry's, but was more 'I just woke up and still look sexy' look. Harry melted at the bloke's good looks, a blush dancing on his pale skin. Oh, he could hear Malfoy's incoming taunts about his sexuality but this bloke was worth the teasing.  
Just then, Dumbledore waltzed into the room, looking as grand as ever. The bloke looked around.

"Where am I?" He repeated. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he sat down on a plush chair.

"I'm Dumbledore, Headmaster of this fine school. Hogwarts. And till we know what to do, you will be known as a full fledged student here."

 **Rewrite One, complete! Yea! 288 more words than the original :)**


	2. Chapter 2:The New Kid

**AN:**  
 **HELLO! Second rewrite, how are you? The vote for Percy s partner is off, it s now between:**

 **Draco 0**

 **Harry 0**

 **Either way works with the plot. The next few chapters might not match up because of the plot change and stuff but I ll leave them on for you guys to compare. Prepare for random updates, I m very unreliable so enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Dumbledore s eyes twinkled at the sight of the boy's agape mouth. He closed it, blinked twice and examined the room around him, purposefully avoiding the old man s gaze. The room was rather large for what he d consider a room. The windows were large and pale, dust see able through the shining beams of light flitting through. The room had an old-style round roof with visible, sturdy wooden beams holding it up. White linen beds were lined up on either side of the room, curtains giving the patients privacy. The wall was made out of bricks, varying from mud brown to a pale yellowish peach. A boy around his age was sitting next to him He had ebony hair and stunning emerald eyes, pale skin and full lips. That s when he realized the boy was blushing.

"I will repeat what I said, I'm Dumbledore, Headmaster of this fine school. Hogwarts. And till we know what to do, you will be known as a student here."

"Who calls a school Pigpimples?"

Dumbledore chuckled well naturally at the confused boy.

"Let me introduce my good boy here," Dumbledore placed a frail hand on the stunning boy's shoulder.

"His name is Harry, Harry Potter. He will be guiding you through our school s rules and timetables, hopefully you first genuine friend here, maybe..."

Dumbledore waggled his eyebrow at the two, having obviously seen Harry goggle at the other male. Harry blushed harder. The boy gestured with his hand to pause Dumbledore s talking before placing his fingers on his chin, detective-style.

What if I don t want to be a student here? Percy inquired. Dumbledore s eyes twinkled once again with mischief.

"Where else would you go? You remember not,"

"How do you-" The boy stopped. Dumbledude was right. He couldn't remember anything past that day.  
Okay, He drawled.

"What will I need to get? I have a feeling I won t have the money."

"First, your name. We told you ours, you ll tell us yours!" Harry piped up, blushing furiously at the attention the mystery boy gave him, passing a smile.  
My name s Percy. First thing s first, Percy, Harry said, clasping his hands together.

"Why why do you look so much like me?" Percy blinked. He was right. Dark hair, green eyes on both of them.

"Coincidence?" Percy shrugged. Harry shook his head, snorting.

"I've been attacked by a snake man, seen a man turn into a rat and teleported with rubbish," He snorted again. "Probably not a coincidence I would find a bloke looking very similar to myself,"

Just then, Harry turned red at the incredulous look Percy gave him.

"G-Good one guys, but you can't fool me," Dumbledore brought out a long stick, carved lines into the base. He pointed it at Percy's pillow.

"Engorgio," The pillow swelled. Percy's eyes budged out of his head. He pointed at the pillow, shaking.

"H-How-"

"Magic!" Harry chirped at the shocked bloke. He laughed uncertainly. These dudes were in serious need of medical attention.

"Uh, what?"

"Magic!" Harry chirped again. "Magic, you re a wizard, Percy!" Harry blinked, before preparing his voice with a cough. Now in a deep voice, he grumbled.

"Yer a wizard, Percay" Suddenly, he began to crack up.

"What..? You saw, didn t you? So you re a wizard!" Percy nodded uncertainly.

"Alright, let s get your school supplies!"

OOO

"Just walk through the green fire when I say so, and say Diagon Alley! very clearly!"

Percy just stared at Dumbledude. He was starting to think that Dumbledude needed help. Dumbledude looked at Percy, raising his grey eyebrow.

"I would've thought who d have assumed it was fine because magic! You teenagers like to do that,"

"Uh, no disrespect, sir, but isn't fire dangerous?" Dumbledude chuckled.

"Nope, if you re nervous, Harry will go through first,"

Percy stared in shock Harry smiled and stepped in, yelling 'Diagon Alley!' and threw a pinch of green powder into the fire, making the fireplace burst into emerald flames. When they died down, Harry was gone.

"You next, Percy,"

Percy nervously walked into the dry fireplace. He dumped the pinch of green powder onto the floor.

"DIAGON ALLEY," He burst into flames. Suddenly, they cooled down and cold air hit his skin. Harry pulled him out of the fancy fireplace and brushed off the soot on his new white shirt, courtesy of Mrs Pomfrey. Percy wished he had eight more pairs of eyes to look around Diagon Alley. Shops had bizarre things like beetle eyes and bat spleens. Some younger boys had their faces pressed on a shop s window, examining the broom on display. Now, first things first, we re getting you a wand, The trio travelled farther down the busy streets, finally stopping at a dusty old shop with rusty words placed on the roof saying 'Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC'

Percy looked up at the logo.

"That s a long time," Harry just bounced next to Percy, huddling slightly to his side.

"The wand maker is a man named Ollivander, his strange, but good at his job,"

The three stepped into the musty shop. Shelves were everywhere, lined with long boxes. The front counter was empty and the shop suddenly felt like a library. Hello, Percy jumped at the voice. A wiry man stood behind him with large milky eyes and a pale complexion. Percy stumbled, tripping over an ornate box that fell off the shelf. Suddenly, another fell off, a wand falling out. Percy quickly snatched up the wand before clattering onto the floor. He groaned, noticing the man watching him with his eyes bulging out of his small face.

The room was silent till Harry burst out, laughing hysterically. That s when Percy realised the wand was glowing an aqua hue, the smell of ocean air filling the shop. Dumbledude coughed, bringing Harry s chuckles to a silent cough. Ollivander moved behind his counter. Ollivander looked at Harry, forgetting Percy s incident. He stepped closer, examining Harry.

"Ah, yes, I remember you. 11 (27.94cm), holly wood, phoenix feather, yes, yes. Great for defence against dark arts, unusual combination," He turned to Dumbledude.

"And I ll never forget your wand,"

OOO

Okay, the school list says you need some dress robes for a special occasion, um, some ordinary sets of books I have, I can just exemplum * **(Made it up ;-;)** them for another set, you also need Standard Book of Spells by Miranda Goshawk, The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection okay, I have all those anyways, Harry was chatting with Percy, It is time we leave, you first Percy Percy just smiled at the boy, enjoying his company than he stepped into the fire place and flooed over to Hogwarts.

OOO

Once the trio had made it to Hogwarts. Dumbledore smiled at Percy.  
"Now, what house are you in?"

 **HAHAHAHAHHHAHHAHAAHAAHAAhAhaahahaaa-a-a-ah-ah-hh...**

 ***The only doubling spell I could find would curse you so...**

 **;-;**


	3. Chapter 3:Slytherin

**NEXT CHAPTER  
UMPH  
JUST GOT WORD  
Im SO FRIGGING hAPPY**

 **HeLP Me pls**

 **Chapter 3**

Once Harry had bid Percy goodbye, he was dreamily walking back to the Gryffindor Dorms, ignoring the strange looks people shoot at him. It was around noon and Hermione and Ron must've been annoyed. He strolled into the common rooms, immediately hearing yells erupt from the duo's mouth.

"HARRY, WHERE WERE YOU?"

"Mate, we thought You-Know-Who got you!"

"YOU MISSED CLASS ALL DAY!" Harry raised his arms in surrender, quivering under Hermione's glare.

"Whoa, Hermione, I had a good reason, I swear! Merlin, you people are nuts…" Hermione nudged Harry to one of the plush chairs. Ron was on the second red velvet one and Hermione sat cross-legged on the carpet, occupying her hands with a book. They sat around the flickering fire, glancing at Harry's expression. Hermione put her book down, dog earing the page.

"Who's the guy, Harry?" Hermione asked. Ron sputtered, wiping his mouth afterwards.

"Guy? You mean girl, eh-heh, right H-Harry?" Ron looked at Harry as if what he said chose his fate.

"Um, no, Hermione's right, it's a guy…" Ron's eye twitched. Harry leant forward. "You don't have a problem 'bout that, do you Ron?" Ron shook his red head.

"You really didn't notice?" Hermine mused. Ron placed his freckled face in his pale fingers. A muffled 'no' escaped the boy.

"So, you didn't notice Harry goggle at some of the seventh-year boys or never glance at a girl with-" Hermione gestured to Harry's expression. "-that look?"

Ron shook his head. Suddenly, someone plopped them self into Harry's lap, and another someone stood over Ron.

"What did I just hear?" The tall red head twin grinned at Harry. The second twin took a peep at Ron's burning face.

"Why you so-"

"-worked up Ron?"

"You know-"

"-you live-"

"-with queers?" Fred finished, giving him a Cheshire smirk when Ron just gaped at him.

"W-Who?" Fred mock counted his digits, looking at Ron.

"Mmm, me and Fourge, Percy, oh! And I think Charlie is bent too," Ron bolted, heading for the boy's dormitories.

"Mmm, anyways, got to be going, testing some new items," Gred winked at Harry before rushing out with his double, not before winking at Harry- again.

Hermione shuffled up to Harry.

"So, who was it?" Harry sighed. The dreamy look plastered to his face.

"A boy named Percy."

"Percy? I've never heard of a Percy in our school…"

"He's not in our school! I found him this morning." Harry continued to recount the episode when Ron came back into the common room, looking paler than usual.

"Okay, don't tell me you like Malfoy or something because I bloody kill you,"

OOO

 **Percy**

Sorted?

What the duck was that?

Excuse me for the cussing but what?

I had just been introduced to a magic school called Pigpimples by an old man with a chill beard and a frigging boy that looks like me. Come one, I didn't see it coming!

When Dumbledude had brought Percy into his office, his eyes budged. The walls were littered with shelves, covered in strange objects like horns and brass swirly stuff. And a phoenix.

God damn was this room legit.

Dumbledude moved over to his, apparently, desk and sat down slowly. The Phoenix cawed and ruffled its shimmering feathers on the perch.

"Now. Sit here and wait for a second," Percy obediently sat down on the ornate chair, observing the room. Suddenly, Dumbledude waltzed back into the room, holding an old, patched up hat. It had folds that resembled a mouth and forehead, obviously worn out with strings poking out and dust on its head.

"This hat will sort you,"

"How?"

Percy was genuinely confused. Dumbledude already explained the concept of sorting, four houses, four colours, rivalry, and yadda yadda.

"Hello young man," The hat piped up. Percy gasped, dramatically.

"I-It talks?"

"May I sing the song, Albus?" Dumbledude sighed and nodded.

"Listen please, this is going to be long as well, no use angering the sorting hat," It coughed, pretending to clear its throat because _clearly,_ it didn't have one.

"In times of old when I was new  
And Hogwarts barely started  
The Founders of our noble school  
Thought never to be parted:  
United by a common goal,  
They had the self-same yearning  
To make the world's best magic school  
And pass along their learning.  
"Together we will build and teach!"  
The Four good friends decided  
And never did they dream that they  
Might someday be divided,  
For were there such friends anywhere  
As Slytherin and Gryffindor?  
Unless it was the second pair  
Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?  
So how could it have gone so wrong?  
How could such friendships fail?  
Why, I was there and so can tell  
the whole sad, sorry tale.  
Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those  
whose ancestry is purest."  
Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those who's  
Intelligence is surest."  
Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those  
With brave deeds to their name,"  
Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,  
And treat them just the same."  
These differences caused little strife  
When first they came to light,  
For each of the four founders had  
A House in which they might  
Take only those they wanted, so,  
For instance, Slytherin  
Took only pure-blood wizards  
Of great cunning, just like him,  
And only those of sharpest mind  
Were taught by Ravenclaw  
While the bravest and the boldest  
Went to daring Gryffindor,  
Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,  
And taught them all she knew,  
Thus the Houses and their founders  
Retained friendships firm and true.  
So Hogwarts worked in harmony  
For several happy years,  
But the discord crept among us  
Feeding on our faults and fears.  
The Houses that, like pillars four,  
Had once held up our school,  
Now turned upon each other and,  
Divided, sought to rule.  
And for a while it seemed the school  
Must meet an early end,  
What with duelling and with fighting  
And the clash of friend on friend  
And at last there came a morning  
When old Slytherin departed  
And though the fighting then died out  
He left us quite downhearted.  
And never since the founders four  
were whittled down to three  
have the Houses been united  
and they once were meant to be.  
And now the Sorting Hat is here  
And you all know the score:  
I sort you into Houses  
Because that is what I'm for,  
But this year I'll go further,  
Listen closely to my song:  
Though condemned I am to split you  
Still I worry that it's wrong,  
Though I must fulfil my duty  
And must quarter every year  
Still I wonder whether sorting  
May not bring the end I fear.  
Oh, know the perils, read the signs,  
The warning history shows,  
For our Hogwarts is in danger  
From external, deadly foes  
And we must unite inside her  
Or we'll crumble from within  
I have told you, I have warned you..  
Let the sorting now begin,"

"Yes, marvellous, now up you go," Dumbledude gently placed the rag onto Percy's head, shielding his vision.

 **Hello, you seem interesting.**

 _So do you._

 **Yes yes, anyways, let's see here…**

Suddenly, Percy felt a tug in his mind, as if the hat was looking through files of him only he had the key too.

 _What-, are you looking through my old memories?_

 **Very interesting, they are.**

 _Can you tell me?_

 **Merlin, I couldn't if I tried, plus, it's all in the fun. Fate has something for you, and Lady Hecate**

 _That name…Hecate… Goddess of cross roads and choices, right?_

 **Ah, yes, but also of magic.**

 _Cool…_

 **Now, the matter of your house…**

 _Could I be with Harry? He's the only person I kind of know..?_

 **Tut tut tut let's see. The houses are based on personality…**

 **Ravenclaw the creative and smart,**

 **Hufflepuff the kind and loyal,**

 **Slytherin, the ambitious and cunning,**

 **And Harry's house, Gryffindor, house of the brave and determined.**

 _Definitely not Ravenclaw._

 **No, not at all, you have loyalty, that's true, mhm, cunning and brave. You are a hard choice young man…**

 _So…?_

 **Not Gryffindor, that's it, too many people are biased everyone is good in there… you are almost as interesting as that boy, Taco? Anyways, either Slytherin or Hufflepuff.**

 _Dunno._

 **Eeny Minnie minny, mo-**

 _Are you serious…?_

 **Well, you'd do well in either, really.**

 _Mm mm okay…_

 **SLYTHERIN IT IS**

 _Alrightee, then._

Dumbledude pulled the hat from his head, leaving his hair more ruffled than usual.

"Looks like you'll be sleeping in the dungeons,"

"WHAT?"

OOO

 **Draco**

He hadn't expected gaining an extra roommate during the middle of the night. Draco was reading up on potions for his Godfather, since he was the potions teacher, and casually flipped through the yellow pages. The book used to belong to his Godfather, but he had given it to Draco.

Suddenly, a knock sounded at the common room's doors. Being the only one awake at the time of night, he groggily walked up to the door and peeped through the eye hole. Dumbledore and a new boy were standing there, chatting. Draco pressed his head against the wood.

"-they don't like me?"

"Well, try to make a good first impression, hmm?"

"Yeah, I guess so,"

Draco swung the door open, startling the new boy. He was tanned, perfectly tanned and his dark hair was ruffled. His eyes were a startling sea-green and he was obviously Greek.

Draco felt his stomach flutter, but ignored it, placing his Malfoy façade on with an expression of disinterest. He gestured to the boy.

"Um, who's this?"

"Your new roommate."

Draco's eyes widened.

"He's a Slytherin?" The boy nodded before holding out his hand and gave Draco a charming smile.

"I'm Percy, I hope we can get to know each other better, if you're not a brat, of course,"

Draco clasped his pale hand on Percy's firm one, shaking.

"Depends on your definition of brat," Draco chuckled, before quickly hiding it with a cold expression.

"Come in,"

The room was dark and dreary, having dark green curtains covering the windows that showed a first-person view of the lake. Some ornate spruce doors led to the dorms and all the furniture was old and delicate looking.

"This is the Slytherin common room, have a good time adjusting and by the way, we're directly under the Black Lake,"

Draco sauntered off to a plush armchair, pulling out a book to read. Percy observed his surroundings. The place was dark and cold, giving Percy cold waves o' feelings. He shivered. Draco must've seen his uncomfortability and gestured him over. He pulled out a thick folded blanket and pasted it to Percy.

"I get cold here sometimes too," Percy smiled at Draco.

"Thanks," He wrapped the warm covers around his swimmer's build, not noticing Draco look at a little area of exposed skin that showed as he shuffled around.

"No problem,"

"Is everyone here as nice as you?" Draco shook his head.

"Nope, only maybe Blaise and Pansy but everyone here won't be as open-minded."

Percy tilted his head.

"Why is that?"

"Our house is hated by the other ones-" Draco flipped a yellow page. "-especially Gryffindor,"

Percy nodded.

"Alright."

Draco and Percy sat in silence for the remainder of the night before the new boy dozed off. Draco heaved Percy up and sauntered off to the boy's dorms and gently placed Percy into the green covers of his new room. Draco got up after admiring the boy and went into his bed.


	4. Chapter 4:(Rewritten)

**Rewrite 4**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Annabeth**

Annabeth was confused and angry. Her seaweed brain had decided to disappear in the middle of the night, which generally she wouldn't mind because he usually would only go when he tells her but today, he decided to disappear without a trace- in the middle of the night.

She had woken up, since she sleeps with Percy sometimes, when she felt Percy wasn't beside her, snuggling into her waist like a baby puppy, which was unusual.

Annabeth immediately skittered over to the Big House, knocking on the door. She knew Chiron wouldn't be too excited to be woken up at midnight, but this was an emergency.

"Annabeth? What brings you here at these hours?" He inquired. The blonde's face was flushed.

"Percy's gone!" Chiron's eyes widened before returning back to their normal state.

"Very well, you see, my dear, he has been, um, sent away."

Annabeth's eye twitched. In the middle of the night

"In the middle of the night?" She growled, threateningly. She wanted Percy back. She didn't feel safe without him. Chiron sighed, rubbing his temples, avoiding eye contact.

"Just sleep, alright?" He said, slamming the door shut. Annabeth heard the click of lock and Chiron's hooves noisily galloping away to rest. Annabeth sighed. Whoever found Percy should be taking care of him or else.

OOO

 **Percy**

Draco was right when he said everyone else wouldn't be open-minded. All morning, he'd been ignored by his dorm mates, apart from Blaise, Pansy and Draco. The common room was as dreary as ever, making Percy want to leave even more. Once he escaped, he was lost. The winding halls were confusing, and some doors led to places that shouldn't have been there. He swore that door wasn't there before. Some doors weren't even doors! Who made this place? And the stairs moved, which was a major safety-ignored idea.

Finally, he made it to the great Hall, having four large tables inhabit the room and a large pedestal with seats and tables up front, with the middle one shining with gold.

Once he was there, pools of students poured into the room. All of them in tight-knit groups with one coloured uniforms. Actually. Most students stayed with others with the same coloured emblem. And the majority avoided the green ones. Percy looked down, shoulders slumping. _He_ was a green snake. Suddenly, someone from behind tackled him into a hug.

That's when he saw a pair of familiar round glasses.

He chuckled pulling Harry into a tighter hug.

"Harry! You know, the Slytherin common room is pretty drab," Percy ruffled the shorter boy's hair, chuckling at his reaction. Suddenly, two people appeared beside him. A flushed looking boy with red hair and freckles splattered across his face, glaring at Percy and a friendly looking, bushy haired girl with books in her arms. She held out her hand.

"Hermione Granger, pleasure to meet you," Percy grinned at her and pulled her into a side-hug, startling her.

"You too!" Percy already realised he had a problem where he would trust anyone who acted nice to him. The boy stiffened next to Percy.

"I'm Ron Weasley." He grumbled. "So, you're a Slytherin?" Percy nodded and let go of Hermione and Harry, who still snuggled into him.

"Yea, why?"

"How come you're not vomiting at my last name- ow? Merlin Hermione!" Ron whined, caressing his bruised shoulder. Percy raised an eyebrow.

"Should I? I mean, I'm new to the Wizarding world and stuff so I may not know the basics…"

Hermione just flashed him a smile.

"No, he's just surprised you're not a pureblood git like Malfoy."

Percy blinked.

"What's a git?" Hermione nodded slowly.

'Right, you must be American. Its slang for brat, in your case,"

"Oh! And do you mean Draco Malfoy?"

Ron huffed.

"You already met the bastard," Ron snarled. The quadrat was walking down the hall to Potions. Slytherin and Gryffindor had the class together.

"What? He's not a bastard," Percy said, confused. "I find him one of the nicer Slytherins,"

Then it was Ron's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Really? Must of been someone else polyjuiced." He snickered.

"Not all Slytherins are cruel and nasty! Look at Percy!" Hermione chided Ron as the duo chuckled behind them.

"Fine! Jeez, woman. Calm down," Ron grumbled.

Snape's classroom was cold and dreary, just like the Slytherin common room, holding the odour of dried herbs and coppery blood from bat spleens. The desks were polished clean, made out of dark spruce wood, actually, everything was made out of spruce wood. The room was eerie and Snape hadn't arrived yet. Everyone sat down on random seats. Harry had told him Snape didn't assign seats unless you had done something to irritate him greatly. The majority of the class was seated. Suddenly, the door slammed open, surprising Percy. Somehow, Snape had his robes billowing dramatically behind him, making Harry think he had charmed it. Percy thought he would just stand outside pep-talking himself than turning on a fan inside his robes.

Potions was worse than it sounded. Well, for Harry at least. Strangely, Snape didn't bother Percy, apart from the strange glances he got from the greasy haired man after he had talked with Draco.

"Settle down," said Snape coldly, shutting the door behind him. There was no real need for him to have ordered them to, the class was so silent, you would've been able to hear a pin drop.

"Before we begin today's lesson," said Snape, sweeping over to his desk, gesturing to Percy. "We seem to have a new, let's say, American Exchange student," He peered at Percy whose hands started to sweat. Suddenly, Draco shook his head slightly at Snape's direction. Nobody else seemed to notice but Percy.

"I think-"He started off, looking back at the rest of the class. "-it is appropriate to to remind you next June you will be sitting an important examination, during which you will prove how much you have learnt about the composition and use of magical potions." His eyes swept across the class. "Moronic though some of this class undoubtedly are, I expect you to scrape an 'acceptable' in your O.W.L. or suffer my… displeasure,"

His gaze lingered on Neville for a while, before snapping back to Percy. Snape went on.

"I take only the best into my N.E.W.T. Potions class, which means some of you will certainly be bidding me goodbye,"

His eyes rested on Harry and his lips curled. Why would he dislike Harry so much? Percy thought Harry was a chill dude.

 **(I'm skipping to the actual potion part cause I hate copying from the book, sorry)**

"The ingredients used-"Snape flicked his wand "– are on the blackboard. You'll find everything you need" He flicked his wand again "in the store cupboard. " The cupboard doors sprang open.

"Begin,"

Percy had partnered up with the blundering boy from before, Neville as Snape had suggested. The boy wasn't the best at the subject but luckily, his partner was. Percy was surprisingly good, having not read a book on the subject or have practiced. Although the potion was extremely fiddly, Percy managed to have brewed a perfect potion with Neville at his side, practically beaming at the fact he hadn't messed up.

"A light silver vapour should now be rising from your potion,"

A shimmering mist floated out of Percy and Neville's cauldron, opposed to Ron's murky green bubbles and Harry's heavy dark grey clouds. The only other potions that compared to his was Hermione's which sent out sparkling silver puffs of smoke and Draco's which shimmered gently. Snape prowled the classroom, ignoring Hermione's perfect potion and hesitating slightly at Percy's cauldron when he saw Harry's dark grey puffs of smoke.

"Potter, what is this supposed to be?" Snape drawled.

"The Draught of peace, sir" Harry murmured.

"Tell me Potter," Snape said softly, venom itched in every syllable. "Can you read?"

Percy heard Draco bark out a laugh. Turning to him, giving the blond a disapproving look, the boy covered his laugh with a hoarse cough and looked down at his desk.

"Yes, I can" Harry said through gritted teeth.

"Read the third line of the instructions Potter"

"Add powdered moonstone, stir three times counter clockwise, and allow to simmer for seven minutes then add two drops of syrup of hellebore"

Percy inspected his friend's cauldron to realise he hadn't included the hellebore.

 **(Ima skip the arguing to the evanesco, k)**

" _Evanesco_ " The contents of Harry's Cauldron disappeared.

 **(Skip)**

Percy bottled up his potion, helping Neville with the cork. He glanced over at Harry who was looking at his empty cauldron dejectedly. He sighed. Snape was a strange man.

He stepped out, placing the vial on Snape's desk and quickly sitting back down.

The man gave him creepy vibes.

Once everyone was done, students poured out of the door, desperate to leave. The quadrat of students left the room, down in the dumps.

OOO

 **Draco**

Once everyone else had left the smelly classroom, he stormed up to his Godfather.

"Why'd you do that? Percy will think I'm a prat now! You know I have to laugh at your quips!" Snape growled.

"You're going to prohibit me to tease the blundering fool? I'm a professor, your Godfather, yes, but still, I have the rights to do this! It is a part of my job!"

"No it isn't!" Draco cried, exasperated. "Your job is to teach!"

Snape was silent for a moment before snarling.

"Who said you had the right to criticize my teaching?" Draco sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Just, just leave Percy alone, okay?" Snape snorted before mumbling an 'okay'.

"Now get out of here, I need to mark some papers," He said, gesturing to the door. Just before Draco had left the room, Snape piped up.

"Alright, fine, but only because I care for you, okay?" Draco smiled at an irritated Snape before leaving the room.

Snape sighed, pulling out a quill.

OOO

 **Percy**

Percy had decided he wanted to chat with Draco. Why was he acting like that? That wasn't like the Draco _he_ met. He stalked into the dark common room, searching for a familiar mop of platinum blonde hair. He plopped himself on a fancy couch, snuggling into the covers Draco had given him.

Speak of the devil.

Draco swept into the room, making his way to the dorms.

"Hey Draco," The boy jumped, before calming down. He smiled at the green-eyed boy.

"Hullo, Percy," He said, opening the spruce doors into the bedrooms.

"What do you need?" Percy just hummed, trailing behind the pale boy.

"I just wanted to talk," He said, flopping onto Draco's clean velvet sheets, crumbling the blanket. Draco growled, before ripping Percy off the bed.

"You ruined the blankets!" Percy shrugged, giving him a cheeky grin.

"I know another way to ruin the blankets," Percy added with a waggle of his eyebrow. For some reason, Draco blushed before covering it with a bark of a laugh at Percy's joke.

"Wow, Percy, you are the King of smooth," Draco said sarcastically, giving him a light punch at the shoulder.

"But what did you want to talk about?" Percy fidgeted with his fingers.

"You...you remind me of someone. Gray eyes, blonde hair, but…"

"You don't remember who it is?" Draco asked, hugging his friend.

"Yeah…" Draco grinned at Percy.

"At least, now I know I have competition," Draco murmured, holding Percy tighter.

"Yeah…"

Percy's nearly closed eyes blearily looked up at the blonde.

"Why'd you tease Harry?" Draco cursed under his breath.

"Well, merlin, um, so, I come from a supposedly dark family, right? You know this.. So, I kind of have to tease Harry and laughing at Snape quipping bad things about him kind of counts, not that I want to do it! It's just, peer pressure, you know, because Slytherins are known to do that stuff…"

"You're rambling,"

"Oh," Draco blushed, before coughing into his fist.

"Why don't ya fight your parents?"

"Only my dad wants me to be a clichéSlytherin, my mum just cares about my wellbeing," Draco sighed.

"Fight your dad then!"

"Merlin's saggy balls, no! Last time I tried, well, stop talking about it!" Draco finished off in a snarl, Percy still tucked into him, holding him firmly. Percy wiggled in his grasp

"Y-You're choking me D-Draco!" Percy gasped out, having Draco immediately let go.

"SORRY! I mean, sorry" Draco apologised, patting Percy's head awkwardly.

"Is alright," Percy mumble, hugging Draco again. All he remembered from that night was a boy with pale olive skin and shaggy black hair walking in on the two before going, leaving a trail of death behind him as the two boys snuggled on the bed, unaware of the visitor.

 _Nico_


	5. IMPORTANT and Chapter Five Rewrite

**OKAY I'M SORRY**

 **I... might be giving up on the story? Sorry again.**

 **OKAY reasons:**

 **o I'm not infatuated with Percy Jackson as much as I was before**

 **o The plot isn't the best, even when I tried to redo it**

 **o I have another story I want to pursue**

 **o I've lost inspiration**

 **o I don't feel like it's going anywhere**

 **o I am suffering from depression**

 **o my grand uncle is dying as I type**

 **o Harry Potter is more of my main series**

 **o I have a thing for gay ships and percabeth has been losing it's touch after, what, 4-5 years after reading it?**

 **Yeah, so I decided Ima go put this up for you guys to continue, just tell me in a review, I'll say 'Chill, man, go ahead," You continue with your own storyline.**

 **You don't need to copy my past few chapters, I won't mind and personally, Bean, I'd love it if you'd continue this :)**

 **AGAIN, MULTIPLE PEOPLE CAN CONTINUE**

 **Okay, here's what I have before I lost inspiration DON'T HATE ME**

 **Chapter 5**

Harry didn't know where Percy was. He was worried. The so called 'Golden Trio' was eating a delicious breakfast at the Great Hall, everyone speaking in whispers, probably trying to create theories and rumors on the new Slytherin. Harry stabbed his potato, irritated at the lack of privacy. Everyone had heard about Harry's sudden discovery, staring at him as if he were an alien.

Harry had it.

He quickly finished off his food and hastily hauled his bag onto his back.

"Where you going, mate?" Ron asked, spewing crumbs. Hermione scrunched up her nose in disgust.

"Ron! Manners!" The red head blushed, swallowing his food. Hermione looked up at Harry's standing figure.

"I'm going to look for Percy," Harry mumbled before he gave the two goodbyes and bolted down to the dungeons. He'd been there before, remembering his dreary lessons with Snape

When he had made it to the Slytherin dorms, he found himself sneaking through the common room. Harry had gotten the password from a traitorous first-year Slytherin who was willing to give it for a few galleons.

Once inside, he snuck around the velvet beds, everyone out in the Great Hall for breakfast. That's when he entered Malfoy's room and there was Malfoy with a ruffled looking Percy tucked into him like a kitten into its mother. Harry started to boil with jealousy. Percy should have been the one to let Harry lay on him! Deciding to shake the two awake would be unwise, he lowered himself, casting a silencing spell before yelling

"WAKE UP!"

Before running out of the dorms into the gloomy dungeon hallways.

 **Percy**

Percy was annoyed. He was peacefully sleeping into a warm Draco and enjoying the warm atmosphere when someone decided to ruin his fun. Grumbling he, stood up and smoothed out his shirt as Draco changed into school robes. Before leaving the blonde, he gave a playful wink.

"Hope we can do this again," He said, leaving the room with a smirk plastered on his tan face. He heard Draco sputter behind him and hopped out of the Slytherin common room, humming to himself as he left to Divination.

OOO

He and Harry were running to Divination after the boy had bumped into him walking with a forlorn look on his face. He slowed down his pace, matching Harry's.

"Are you okay, Harry?"

"Do you know a boy named Draco Malfoy?" Harry burst out, turning his gaze downward. Percy raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, why'd you ask?"

"N-Nothing..." He murmured, looking forward.

When they came to class, a lady named Sybill Trelawny, a thin woman heavily draped in shawls and glittering with strings of multi-coloured beads, with glasses that magnified her eyes was the teacher. When the duo sat down on the small wooden tables, she had already said her introduction.

"Turn, please, to the introduction and read what Imago has to say on the matter of dream interpretation. Then, divide into pairs. Use _the Dream Oracle_ to interpret each other's most recent dreams. Carry on." She gestured to the books before swaying and plopping herself down onto a plush chair, sipping a cup of tea.

Harry had partnered with Percy while Ron and Hermione were. Once they read the introduction, which took longer than usual with Percy's dyslexia and constant tapping, Harry pulled out a pad and quill and dipped it into the ink pot.

"What did you dream about, Percy?" Percy fiddled with his quill.

"Uh, nothing, actually" Harry scribbled down on his notes.

"So, no dream means… you're confused? About what?" He asked himself. Percy shrugged, pulling out his own wad of paper.

"How about you?" Harry racked his thoughts before making up a dream.

"Uh, I was on a planet in space with a banana gun trying to shoot my floating head which was repeating 'mustard on my tulips please' **(Got it from Diary of a Wimpy Kid)** "

Percy laughed, quickly writing the following sentence down on the yellow page.

"You will gain depression after you fight a marshmallow in a few years that has a pet reptile? What is this?"

Percy gestured to all the strange predictions scribbled on their scrolls. Harry shrugged.

"Maybe I will,"

OOO

After the strange predictings, the quadrat pulled themselves into the new classroom. Yes, class was with Professor Umbridge. When they had walked into the class, all Percy could see was pink. Pink everywhere, pink curtains, pink desk, pink flowers, strange decorative pink plates and pink fabrics covering all the walls with laces everywhere.

Percy gagged at the old lady perfume. Apparently, all the other students had the same thought as they stared at everything with unmasked disgust and surprise. Percy took it that the room wasn't usually covered head to toe in any shade of pink. Once everyone had been seated a woman strode into the room, trying to have the same effect Snape had with his robes. She had a black velvet bow on top of her head. It reminded Percy of a fly perched on a large pink toad.

"Well, good afternoon!" Very few people murmured a returning morning.

"Tut, tut" Professor Umbridge said, opening an eye to peer at the class. " _That_ won't do, now, will it I should like you, please, to reply 'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge"

A chorus of 'Good afternoon, Mrs Umbridge," Percy recoiled at the sickly-sweet tone. She sounded so _fake_ to Percy's ears. It literally hurt.

 **(Skip skip skip)**

 **Course Aims**

 **1.** **Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic**

 **2.** **Learning to recognise situations in which defensive magic can legally be used**

 **3.** **Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use**

 **(SKIP to Harry screaming at Umbridge)**

"What use is that?" growled Harry, loudly "If we're going to be attacked, it won't be in a-"

" _Hand_ , Mr Potter!" Professor Umbridge sang. Percy growled softly, gaining the attention of Mrs. Umbridge.

"Do you have something to add, Mr…"

"Jackson."

"Jackson?"


End file.
